guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cobalt/CAS
Bah... — Warw/Wick 17:13, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Can we enter skills we've already made? | Talk 18:57, 20 April 2008 (UTC) ::* steals Maui's Avatar of Maui* — Warw/Wick 18:59, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::Yes you can enter skills you have already made, but new skills are preferred as its create a skill contest, though an old entry is always better than no entry-- - (Talk/ ) 16:28, 21 April 2008 (UTC) Deadline Don't we need a time limit to decide winnerz? reanor 19:43, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :Why do we need a timelimit, once everyone who signed has submitted and there is enough entries for it to be worth closing the competition then a winner can be declared :-|-- - (Talk/ ) 16:28, 21 April 2008 (UTC) So far ROFL @Avatar of Kormir, "(maximum 2 eyes)", for some reason i found that overly hilarious and almost spilled lucozade all over my keyboard as a result. On Emo Pumpkin "will not affect players who do not use the words/phrases "suck", "you're gay", "lame-o" or "Rick Astley" in local chat since first entering the instance. " is brilliant - the sentiment is shared :P. The cat 1 skills all look pretty good so far, but the icon for Synergizing Slash is just too awesome xD-- - (Talk/ ) 16:28, 21 April 2008 (UTC) :Also lol@ Horgson's Curse, a skill thats both balanced, and hilarious...and has a cool icon. A sex changing skill would really be a good idea for Anet to do on april fools day or something :D-- - (Talk/ ) 16:18, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::Out of curiosity, is it too late to sign up for this? If not, I may be interested... but about how long til no more sign-ups? -- User:Isk8 (T/ 16:22, 23 April 2008 (UTC) :::Horgsons Curse is imbah. It's explained on the respective talk page ;) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 23 April 2008 (UTC) ::::No it's not too late to sign up for this, its only too late once i close the contest, which will probably be in several weeks. Last minute entries are fine ;). And viper, i realise that, what i meant was that it fitted into the 'balanced' category while still being amusing. I know its OP, but changes are allowed to be made to respond to criticisms, i will only make final decisions at the end of the event, based on the state skills are in then :-)-- - (Talk/ ) 17:11, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Am I to late? was on a school trip [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 10:02, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :No your not too late, entries are accepted untill the competition closes, which wont be for awhile yet-- - (Talk/ ) 11:12, 26 April 2008 (UTC) :: good good, i'll sign up right away :) [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 10:09, 27 April 2008 (UTC) ::: =D thanks for entering :)-- - (Talk/ ) 10:27, 27 April 2008 (UTC) Bleuurgh If i didn't have a migraine, i'd write some further commentry on the recent entries as i see some more people have signed up or submitted entries, TY to everyone whos entered so far. I will post something more constructive here some time in the next couple of days ;-)-- - (Talk/ ) 16:38, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Commentary Ok, well of the new Cat 1 Skills, Flood looks interesting, though probably needs exhaustion and/or longer recharge to be balanced. Sweet dreams is also good, but looks a little too powerful in its current state. Scavenger's Shot Looks well balanced, has a cool icon and fits with existing skill naming conventions, though isn't as original as some of the others. In Cat 2 Russian Reversal is awesome, and ZAPP!! is also a good skill, would love to be able to annoy people with that by casting it in outposts ¬_¬ Wikia Spike wins more awesome points, and the icon is nice too, even if it is just a modified frustration icon...very fitting xD. In Cat 3, I almost suffered some laughing related injury from Perverse was Ereanor, coolest. icon. ever. Also "Making advances on males will not give you energy when you are blocked, though you may end up suffering from Bleeding, Cripple and Deep Wound" xD. Avatar of Entropy is also good, though the ominous wiki leaving prophecy scares us all :D. As for Mantra of Yikey, Despite my relative obscurity, i did actually see what you did there xP, and thus have some points. Will post in more detail about individual skills later, without wanting to reveal anything about my current (provisional) front-runners-- - (Talk/ ) 17:32, 30 April 2008 (UTC) Closing Date Ok, exams and stuff prevent me from being on much atm, so i now set the closing date for new entries as the 22nd of may, at which point i will decide on a winner from whatever entries have been submitted-- - (Talk/ ) 12:46, 10 May 2008 (UTC) :The 22nd of may being today, entry is now closed. I will now get to deciding on winners according to the awesome pointsTM system, an explanation of which will shortly be posted on the article. That is all.-- - (Talk/ ) 12:58, 22 May 2008 (UTC) ::Yippee!!! 9 whole awesome pointsTM for Horgsun's Curse! Clearly an intelligent point system. I'd like to thank my mother and father (just cuz everybody thanks their mother and father), and Anet for Guild Wars, and Cobalt for the wonderful contest idea, and all my thousands millions of adoring fans, and those of you who pointed out that the original was unbah and guided me down the road to this wonderful award!!! (sob and tears...) Havoc (Talk| ) 12:41, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::ROFL, the narcissim link was brilliant xD also, don't celebrate yet, wait till you see the prizes xP. And you came close to winning cat 2 as well. Well, i say close, what i really mean is second. You were still 51 points behind Ereanor :P-- - (Talk/ ) 19:37, 26 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Pssst, How much did '''he' pay you? ...and can I have my 10 Euros back?'' Better yet, can I maybe borrow that hammer now? Havoc (Talk| ) 22:01, 26 May 2008 (UTC) :::::You won Cat 1 with your skill, don't complain. reanor 01:38, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::Oops! I'm hardly complaining, Ereanor, and winning is really not important to me. I'm too old for all that super-competitive, must win garbage. I also really think you deserved this win. Your skill was excellent. Congratulations on that. Please don't confuse my admittedly off-the-wall brand of humor for anything else. Often when I win something or receive praise of some sort, I joke about having bought the victory or bought the praise. Hence the suggestion that you outbid me, and the request for a refund.... Sometimes I play it down with another joke; hence the earlier link to narcissism. Now it seems that I have inadvertantly included you in a joke without considering how it might be perceived by you. That was inconsiderate. You obviously spent some time and effort creating your winning entry, and I truly did not intend to belittle this. I apologize to you for that. I am sorry. Please forgive me. Havoc (Talk| ) 06:45, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::Oh for fork sake, Havoc, i think you will find Ereanor himself was not being particularly serious, from his previous contribs i am confident he has a good sense of humour and did not take any offence. Further to which, untill certain upcoming policies are proposed and passed, i still have some degree of autonomy over policing my own talkpages, especially those of userspace sub pages. Ergo, untill over-ruled by the powers that be, i declare ironic humour that is not in breach of policy to be perfectly acceptable here and as such nobody needs to take offence or apologise. And Ereanor got so many points largely because there was just so much more to his skill page than those of the other entries. The emphasis is on quality not quantity, but a large quantity of quality awesomes allows for unusually high scores. That is all. - Also the images were forking brilliant, and Ereanors skill was technically several skills at once, so - yeah.-- - (Talk/ ) 11:28, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Yup. Still, since I don't know Ereanor, I think it best and appropriate to apologize for any perceived slight. I have noticed that some people (NO NAMES MENTIONED, NO SLIGHTS INTENDED!!!) on GuildWiki are rather sensitive to said perceived slights. Nuff said.... Havoc (Talk| ) 13:16, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::OMG I AM NOT WHY WOULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT ABOUT ME YOU MEAN MEAN MEAN MAN YOU ARE HORRIBLE AND I WAANT YOU TO DIE!!!!! ...hehe, sorry, I had to. :] 16:49, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::I wondered if somebody was going to jump on that. And,I would never say something like that about you. Havoc (Talk| ) 17:23, 27 May 2008 (UTC) where you could read it ;D :::::::::::My background is pink, because of my .css hacks, so I CAN read it ;p — Warw/Wick 17:31, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Busted! Oh, that was fast. I'll never ever anger you.... '''Havoc (Talk| ) 17:33, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Rofls - prawned by skinz. And "I have noticed that some people on GuildWiki are rather sensitive to said perceived slights.", fair enough, your point is very much taken :) Btw, you are an idiot *flees*-- - (Talk/ ) 18:07, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Of course I'm an idiot! I wouldn't be here otherwise o_O ...oops.... Havoc (Talk| ) 18:20, 27 May 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) *''"I have noticed that some people on GuildWiki are rather sensitive to said perceived slights."'' *''"I have also noticed that most people on Guild Wars Wiki are rather sensitive to said perceived slights."'' *''"And finally, I have noticed that very few people on PvXWiki can survive being sensitive to said perceived slights."'' reanor 21:09, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Judgement on cat3 will be somewhat delayed - see my userpage, forgive my lack of a closing bracket-- - (Talk/ ) 18:32, 1 June 2008 (UTC) Tiebreak Ok, due to mind numbing boredom judgement on cat3 was not very delayed. However I really can't decide between Maui and Ereanor's skills. I am inclined to think that Ereanor's is slightly better - "Be careful not to drop Maui's ashes before the lights are off" - xD, though Maui was first with the whole ashes thing so is more original, however this gives Provocative was Maui all important touché value :P. Still, after re-reading perverse was ereanor i still think that is awesome too and can't decide. I'm lazy, so if anyone can think of a good tiebreak method then please let me know :)-- - (Talk/ ) 12:27, 4 June 2008 (UTC) : /rock. /paper. /scissors? or the good old you think of a number and whoever is closest wins? or guildwiki community decides? [[User:Ipo|'}{Ipo™}{']] 12:35, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::Lol - rock paper scissors sounds fun, they can each user e-mail me with one and then whoever wins, er, wins :P, think of a number is also good, and to ensure I am entirely indecisive and incorporate all 3 of the ideas you just mentioned, the community (which will probably be more reprasentative of bored people and IPs), can decide on which of those methods will be used. :::Send both a guest invite to your guild and let them fight it out. Record the fight for Youtube. The loser gets the prize, the winner gets the link to the vid for their userpage... - Havoc (Talk| ) 22:30, 4 June 2008 (UTC) ::::1v1 Toucher duel, a match of endurance.-- 23:52, 4 June 2008 (UTC) :::::Wet T-shirt contest? What if, rather than a guest invite to my guild i give them both ferry tickets to midway island and they can fight to the death with swords or cutlery or those harmful looking implements Maui displayed in her various images? Thinking of a tiebreak could be a contest in it's own right (spot the obvious ironic problem for absolutely no cobalt points at all)-- - (Talk/ ) 10:02, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::How about a Solomonic split-the-prize solution? reanor 18:57, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::Cobalt is poor and rarely plays - he doesn't have many decent prizes to distribute as it is, without giving away 2 cat 3 prizes. I have also yet to discover a way to cut my gold items in half, despite my best efforts with salvage kits :)-- - (Talk/ ) 19:04, 5 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::Wait a minute, I missed something.... Maui has harmful looking instruments? Is that the same Maui who calls me a leche-cul? *Gulp* I am so outta here! - Havoc (Talk| ) 21:45, 5 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Then just give her the prize. I won Cat 2 and half-won Cat 3, I don't need anymore winning. reanor 02:37, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Righto then *Maui wins* The prize allocation bureau is currently working on the allocation of prizes (what else!?) All winners will receive some shiny crap from my storage and a free userbox. All losers still get a userbox. Ereanor gets a special bonus userbox for his nearly-winning of cat3. Once all that is done i will create some kind of hall of fame page to record the proceedings of this and all other events i hold, at which point all this crap will get deleted. That is all, return to your homes, citizens-- - (Talk/ ) 11:11, 6 June 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::I said give her the prize, not declare her the winner. Both of us should get a nearly-win userbox. reanor 16:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::::Pfft...you say a lot of things.....this is my contest dam it, and if i choose to multiply the cat 3 scores by the entrants number of breasts then I have the freedom to do so!!! Also this is a nice convenient way to settle the matter, don't-cha think? Whatever, i don't care what you think - release the hounds!-- - (Talk/ ) 18:52, 6 June 2008 (UTC) (Reset indent) It would have to be volume, rather than quantity... unless Ereanor's chest is just a chaotic abyss. 19:43, 6 June 2008 (UTC) :Well actually, didn't you declared Maui the winner after I said you should give her the prize? That looks like caring about what I say. reanor 01:22, 7 June 2008 (UTC) Method Rock-Paper-Scissors Think of a Number